


Rajnandini

by Ratna



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/pseuds/Ratna
Summary: Dual identities..dual complications..A night of double headache to rajmata Sivagami.





	Rajnandini

**Author's Note:**

> 1.This is from the pov of Sivagami.The scene and characters including mrinalini is from an unpublished mega AU (my dream project)that is being written by me.
> 
> 2.For week 4 challenge..baahubali summertime challenge. 
> 
> 3.Maharani Nandini is Mrinalini and Amarendra baahubali 's birth mother,vikramadeva's wife.

I do not see the one I ought to see when I look at her face.  
  
She is the exact replica of what used to be Maharani Nandini ..but there isnt one bit of nandini in her?Or maybe I'm thinking too much?  
I clasped my temples as another headache hit sharply.

Ofcourse,I thought,she is the sister ..the akka baahu cherishes a lot .Now he regrets why he didnt find her sooner.

With her arrival,the fact that I always stubbornly shut down in my mind keeps coming to the fore..that baahu is not my son.

Not that mrinal did anything,but in a matter of a fortnight,her connection with baahu has grown so deep.She is a sister,mother,friend and guide to baahu-its something he never had with bhalla.

Because mrinal and baahu are blood siblings,borne by the same mother-chided a voice in my head,which I clamped shut as another wave of headache hit.

And whenever she looks at me- I leaned back with a shudder-its as though my famed mother in law Rajmata Hemavati is peering at me critically.  
Her trademark cold sharp stare of disappointment and anger that flashes in mrinal 's eyes-..I definitely haven't missed. 

But in the very next moment,its not there as though it was never there.i don't think I'm making sense to even myself.Maybe I'm hallucinating all this.  
But still rajkumari mrinalini is not nandini..a more regal version of nandini. I couldn't think more as sleep took over.


End file.
